The Break Out
by orangejuicexbox
Summary: Sequel to "The Search For Aelita"
1. The Break Out Prolouge

_**HAAAAAYYYYYY … im back! With the sequel to "The Search For Aelita!" I bet u all are happy!**_

_**This book is called "The Break Out" ENJOY!**_

"**The Break Out"**

**Prologue**

**TIME LINE TEN YEARS LATER**

_So far Jeremy has been locked up in prison for about ten years now, Odd and Aelita have married, Had three kids (Meaghan[oldest], Josh, And Will [youngest]), And adopted one child (Juan 2__nd__ oldest in all the kids), Finished school, Bought A House, Odd Joined the Army, And Our story begins. Enjoy! _

_**In Aelita And Odd's Bedroom:**_"Momma… Mommmmmaaaa… MOM WAKE UP…" Said Meaghan, the daughter of Odd and Aelita. "Uhhhhhhh…" Aelita groaned as she woke up… Aelita glanced at the clock. "6:48 in the morning? 'YAWN' fine… Meaghan, go make some breakfast for yourself and your siblings, you are after all the oldest." Aelita said to her daughter. "Yes Mom." Meaghan replied, Then left the room to the kitchen. Odd was already walking in the door from P.T. and started to head to the couch. Odd then turned on the TV and watched the news. Aelita came out of the bedroom in her smooth, silk, pink bath robe, walked over to Odd, gave him a kiss and then sat down next to him. The two began making out when suddenly the TV sent out a breaking news alert, which then alarmed the two. "I wonder what 'breaking news' they have for us this time." Odd said. "Yea… Oh well let's see what's up." Aelita Said to Odd. 'BREAKING NEWS UPDATE: A MAN ESCAPTED FROM PRISION THIS MORNING AND IS ON THE RUN FROM THE POLICE AS FOR NOW… THE PRISIONERS NUMBER IS 33829457-E38483… HIS REAL NAME IS JEREMY BELPOIS; HERE IS A PICTURE OF HIM. IF SPOTED ANY WHERE CALL THE LOCAL POLIECE! THIS MAN IS CONCEDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS!' The TV said. "Fuck!" Odd Exclaimed. "Quiet down Odd I'm sure Jeremy doesn't even know where we live any ways. And what did I say about cussing around the kids?" Aelita said. "Ok I'm sorry! I just don't want Jeremy to be around us if, IF he finds us." Odd said. "WHAAAAAA… AWHAAAAAAA." Will cried from his crib. "Great… Odd you woke up Will! I'll be right back." Aelita said to Odd. "Hey dad, can I have a raise in my allowance?" Meaghan asked Odd. "Honey, we talked about this… As soon as this whole hose is clean you can have a raise… Or you can get a job." Odd spoke with authority in his voice. "ODD! COME QUICK" Aelita screamed. _Odd then jumped off of the couch and sprinted towards Will's room, to find an open door with Aelita standing there, staring at an open window with a ladder in the window. _"HOLY SHIT!" Odd screamed. _Then the phone rang._ Aelita answered it. "Hello?" Aelita said in the calmest voice she could. "Hey Aelita, long time not to hear from you… did you notice what happened?"

_**And that's the prologue hope you enjoyed it! And I left a cliff-hanger for you all~!**_

_**So there it is and I'm now typing chapter 1. **_

_**Once again follow meh twitter! **_

_**Twitter: henningsteve97 **_


	2. Chapter 1 The Search Begins

_**HAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Srry that I haven't been updating this story… I was very busy in the past few months with school and all, but rest assured that I will try my hardest to keep updating!**_

**The Break Out **

**Chapter 1**

"**The Search Begins"**

_**Back In Odd And Aelita's House: **_"… Did you notice what happened?" Said a very familiar voice over the phone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Aelita scream into the phone.

"Oh me? Nothing. You however, are missing your child." The familiar voice said.

"Hand it here." Odd said to Aelita. "Hey Jeremy, this is Odd. You better give my child back or I will find you. And this time I will kill you on the spot. Because I'm in the army's 'HAND TO HAND COMBAT' unit, and I can say that my FUCKING HANDS ARE REGESTERED AS LEGAL WEPONS." Odd said into the phone starting to loose his temper.

_Just then Odd and Aelita's son Josh (7 years old) walked into the room._

"Hey mom, why is dad yelling into the phone" Josh said rubbing his eyes appearing to still be sleepy.

"He is mad at someone okay? Here…" Aelita handed Josh the card to turn off the parental controls on the tv, "Go watch some spongebob."

"Okay." Josh said. Then without hesitation, turned and walked out of the room.

"Okay Odd…" Jeremy said, "Try and catch me."

_The phone then disconnected. Odd attempted to call the number back only to find it was a blocked number._

"Don't worry Odd, we'll find them." Aelita said to Odd.

"I know we will. I have to go to work now, but I'm going to tell my chain of command what happened and ask them for time off until we find Will." Odd said to Aelita.

"Okay. In the mean time while I'm waiting for you to get back from work I will call Yumi and Ulrich, and see if they can watch the rest of the kids while we try and find Will." Aelita said to Odd.

"Okay. Well I'll be back in a few minutes." Odd said to Aelita.

"Okay." Aelita replied.

_The two shared a quick but passionate kiss, then Odd pivoted and ran out to his car, started it, and drove off. _

_After a quick call to the Stern family, Yumi and Ulrich rushed over to the Della-Robbia household to watch the remainder of the children._

_Odd's cherry red, stick shift Ford Mustang GT, pulled into the drive way._

_Odd then walked into the door._

"Aelita, to the bed room. Now." Odd said with authority in his voice.

_Odd and Aelita then went up to their bed room and started to prepare for the search for their son Will._

"Odd. If we don't find Will…" Aelita began to speak.

"Aelita, don't worry. We will find him. And I will kill that fucking maniac." Odd said to Aelita.

"Ok." Aelita said.

_Odd then started packing a various variety of guns, knives, and other wepons._

"Odd, are you going to need your shot-gun?" Aelita asked Odd.

"That would be nice." Odd Replied.

_After the two packed what they needed to bring Jeremy to justice, they quickly passionately kissed, then ran down stairs with their gear._

"Yumi, we'll be back when we find Will. The list of what the kids can and can't have is on my desk." Aelita said to Yumi.

"Here." Aelita said handing Yumi the key to her work room.

_After Aelita handed Yumi the key to the work room, Odd and Aelita bolted out of the door and dashed to the car._

_Odd then put the key into the ignition and started the car. After the engine turned over, they drove out of the driveway and towards the high-way._

_**There you go! Chapter 1 of my amazing book "The Break Out"**_

_**Remember to R&R! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**For updates on the book follow me on twitter with the username below!**_

_**henningsteve97**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**orangejuicexbox signing off!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Sight Before Knowledge

_**Ok so its been a while... Scratch that more like a couple of months scene I last updated this book... but here it is! Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**_

**The Break Out:**

**Chapter 2**

"**Sight Before Knowledge"**

_Odd and Aelita are seen at a rest-stop just off the highway. Its Midnight._

"Hey can we just rest here Odd. We don't even know where Jeremy is!" Aelita said with a tired voice.

"Fine. But however I have an idea where Jeremy is. I'm thinking he's somewhere around Kadic." Odd said to Aelita.

-"Why do you think that?"

-"Because, that's where he took you, and when I traced the phone call, it showed he called from a pay phone."

-"Ok then. Just get some sleep and we will keep driving in the morning. Good night."

"Good night" Odd said, before rolling over and going to sleep.

'CRASH'

_Odd and Aelita are awoken by something hitting their car._

_The car rolled over and over, and then down the hill and stopped right by the shore line of a nearby lake._

_Odd then climbed out of the car seeing some one running. He chased the shadowed figure._

_Then Odd caught the person and tackled them._

_Then Odd shined a light into the persons face to find it was Sissi._

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Odd yelled at Sissi.

"None of your business. Get off of me!" Sissi shouted back.

_Then Aelita ran up and back-handed Sissi._

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked in a low and serious voice.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Sissi Replied back.

"Fine." Then Aelita punched Sissi, and knocked her out.

_Sissi wakes up by the lake shore line handcuffed in a metal chair._

"Oh good your awake. Now tell me what your doing here, or else!" Aelita said.

"Or else what?" Sissi said.

_Then Aelita attached some jumper cables to the car's battery. Sissi's body jumped from the power running through her body. Then Aelita disconnected the cables._

"I'll ask one more time... What are you doing here?" Aelita asked.

"I'm just doing what Jeremy asked me to do." Sissi said. "He told me to find you and wreck your car, so you couldn't find him" Sissi continued.

"Do you know where Jeremy is?" Aelita asked.

"He's some where around Kadic's campus. I don't know where though." Sissi said.

_Odd retrieved his gps from the car's dash board._

"Kadic is about a quartar of a mile from here... we can walk." Odd said.

"Oh and thanks for the info." Odd said.

_Then Odd stuffed a rag into Sissi's mouth._

"Have fun bitch!" Odd yelled, then reconnected the jumper cables.

_Odd and Aelita walked into the shadows as Sissi was electrocuted._

_**Hope you liked the chapter. Be ready for Chapter 3! Sorry this one was short... I just wanted to get it done... Thanks For reading this far... **_

_**Remember To R&R And Follow me on twitter:**_

"_**AT" henningsteve97**_

_**See Ya Next Chapter!**_

_**-orangejuicexbox**_


End file.
